Cats Needed!
by JoeCooLxx
Summary: Hello there! I need cats! Your cats! This is for my new story called: Foxthorn's Call! Please read the first chapter first, carefully. Thanks! Remember to keep the lengthy parts pit and keep it simple. I will say that a lot. Have fun! Story may have violence. Duh. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

So I am looking for some help.

I have decided to hold a Create-A-Cat session.

But I am only looking for BREIF suggestions.

I only need minor descriptions so I don't freak out on a character that isn't even the main , the title of this consists of the name Foxthorn. It's pretty clear that Foxthorn is the main charater.

So these are the four clans in this story. I am not sure if I need any tribes. (I am not even sure I could pull that off just yet. I need to do some simple research):

SunClan, BoneClan, SnowClan, and BreezeClan.

This is the application. IT'S VERY SIMPLE.

NAME: Insert a realistic warrior cat name. Nothing like: Candypelt or Cutekit etc.

CLAN: Insert the clan you wish to have you cat in. I need equal amounts of cats. I will tell the main clan of this story once I have a decent amount of cats for each clan. (Sorry :3) (Note: not every cat will be put in the clan they want to be in. Lets hope that doesn't need to happen)

Role: Choose the role of the cat (I WILL DECIDE THE LEADERS SO NOBODY GETS DISAPPOINTED) If your role of the cat is a queen, you may put up FOUR kits for them. And I need up to five elders for each clan. AND PLUS: I don't need any ages.

APPEARENCE: This is where you give a simple summary of what your cat looks like. If you wish, this is a simple list of what is needed here:

Fur/pelt:

Eye Color:

Any Scars?:

Anything else that is prior to your cat:

PERSONALITY: What are some simple words that describe your cat. YOU MAY PUT UP TO EIGHT WORDS

Things I need to know?: Put a few words if you need to. Like if your cat's parents died from a badger, or something like that. (That sounded so sad)

Remember: To follow this form.

No flames

And as many times as I can say this, KEEP IT SIMPLE. Sometimes lesser is better.

Don't post too may cats at once.

And most importantly, HAVE FUN!


	2. FINISHED!

**HELLO! **

Oh my god! So many reviews! THank you all for your ideas! :3

Here is the Update:

_**SunClan**_

Leader

Sagestar- A brown and black tabby she-cat with dull light green eyes

Deputy

Birchflower- A sleek brown she-cat flecked with dark brown and grey with dark gold eyes (Mother of Swiftkit)

Medicine Cat

Honeytail- A tall she-cat with dark orange fur and faint brown spots

Warriors

Duskflight- A dark brown she-cat with lighter patches, with light brown and white with deep amber eyes (Apprentice:Fawnpaw)

Falconblaze- Slender gold tabby tom with long feathery fur, blue eyes, and one long and thin scar on tail(Apprentice:Hawkpaw)

Thornheart- brown tom with black eyes (Apprentice:Cricketpaw)

Sparrowflight- A dark grey she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Sootwhisker-A black she-cat with green eyes(Apprentice: Treepaw)

Spiderpelt- A dark grey tom with black eyes

Adderstep- A ginger tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Raventalon- A grey she-cat with amber eyes

Petalnose- A pale brown she-cat with dull blue eyes

Jaggedfang- A big brown tabby tom with green eyes

Flamepelt- A orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Apprentinces

Fawnpaw- small fluffy brown she-cat with light stripes and green eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with a lighter gingerish brown stripes with amber eyes

Cricketpaw- A light brown tabby tom with darker paws and green eyes

Treepaw- A brown she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens

Cindercloud- Thin, solid-gray she-cat with amber eyes and with many scars (Takes care of Swiftkit for her mother)

Leafshade- Brown she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting)

Wingstorm- golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Mother to: Dovekit,Leopardkit, and Lionkit)

Kits

Swiftkit-A black and white she-kit with yellow eyes

Dovekit- A pale brow she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Leopardkit- A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lionkit- A small brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Brownclaw-A brown tabby tom with a graying muzzle and dark green eyes, has a nick in his ear

Ashfang- A dark grey she-cat with green eyes as a newly made elder

Vinewhisker- A silver tabby tom with blue eyes and a torn ear

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader

Rowanstar-A dark grey tom with dark brown eyes

Deputy

Featherstep- A light gray she-cat with black paws and dark emerald eyes

Medicine Cat

Echoshine- A green eyed she-cat with cedar colored fur with black paws (Apprentice: Graypaw)

Warriors

Dawncloud- A brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle and dark green eyes, has a nick in his ear(Apprentice:Talonpaw)

Streampelt- Sleek silver tabby tom with long fur , thick blue-grey stripes, and green eyes. (Apprentice:Smallpaw)

Thunderfall- large, slender, black tom, with a scratch on his left shoulder, green eyes. (Apprentice: Briarpaw)

Poppycloud- light gray she-cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Oakfur- A dark ginger she-cat with dull blue eyes

Thistleclaw- A brown tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherstrike- A golden she-cat with a scar on her muzzle with blue eyes

Smokefoot- A grey tom with black paws and green eyes

Riverfur- A sleek black she-cat with dull green eyes

Apprentinces

Talonpaw- sleek dark brown and grey tom with light blue eyes

Smallpaw- a small grey she-cat with bright amber eyes

Brairpaw- A pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Graypaw- A grey tom with dull blue eyes

Queens

Sweetshine- A pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (MOther of Flowerkit, Goosekit, and Nutkit)

Amberheart- A ginger she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes (Mother of: Redkit)

Kits

Flowerkit- A tortiseshell and white she-kit with blue eyes

Goosekit- A gray tom with amber eyes

Nutkit-A brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Redkit- A ginger tom with bright green eyes

Elders

Oneface- A silver tom with one blind eye and one green eye

Mudpelt- A dark brown tom with brown eyes

Crowwhisker- A light grey tom with black flecks and blue eyes

_**SnowClan**_

Leader

Willowstar-A light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy

Goldenfur- A light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat

Juniperflight-A grey she-cat with a white underbelly with torn ears and blue eyes (Apprentice: Milkpaw)

Warriors

Mottlepelt- A mottled light ginger tom with darker spots and amber eyes (Apprentice:Moorpaw)

Mallowberry- A light brown tabby tom with orange flecks and amber eyes (Apprentice: Krestelpaw)

Poppycloud- white she-cat with silver flecks on her flank. blue eyes

Streamripple- a silver and black tabby with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Hazeltail- A pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Emberfur- A light ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Acornfall- A light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Frogleg- A light grey tom with strong legs and blue eyes

Apprentinces

Milkpaw- A white she-cat with yellow eyes

Moorpaw- A golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Krestelpaw- A dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens

Palelight- A very light gold and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to: Gorsekit and Pricklekit)

Frostflower- White she-cat with grey ears and paws, has dull green eyes (Mother to: Shiverkit and Coldkit)

Kits

Gorsekit-A light grey tom with blue eyes

Pricklekit-A light ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Shiverkit- A white tom with green eyes

Coldkit- A grey she-kit with dark green eyes

Elders

Pigeontail- A very pale gray tabby tom with white patches and blind blue eyes, has a torn ear and scar on his side

**_BoneClan_**

Leader

Timberstar- A dark grey tom with bright green eyes

Deputy

Larktooth- A tortoishell she-cat with dark brown eyes

Medicine Cat

Icesong- A sleek grey she-cat with very bright green eyes (Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

Warriors

Lizzardwing- Ragged patchy furred cream tabby she-cat, her looks have faded and her eye color is a bright gold.

Tigertail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Duskfur- A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

Blackclaw- A sleek black tom with a scar on his cheek and green eyes

Mistpool- A dark grey she-cat with dull blue eyes

Cherrystep- A small ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Bramblebranch- A dark brown tom with brown eyes

Shadedrop- A dark grey tom with green eyes

Apprentinces

Wasppaw- A black she-cat with yellow eyes

Newtpaw- A golden tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Troutpaw- A grey tom with blue eyes

Dapplepaw- A tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens

Applewing- A pale brown tabby with blue eyes (MOther to Twigkit,Cedarkit, and Pinekit)

Kits

Twigkit- A brown tom with blue eyes

Cedarkit- A ginger tom with amber eyes

Pinekit- A golden tabby she-kit with green eyes

Elders

Maplesong- A dark ginger she-cat with a greying muzzle and blue eyes

Shrewtail-A black tom with white paws and green eyes

Mouseclaw- A light brown she-cat with a long tail and yellow eyes

Russetheart- A orange she-cat with dark green eyes

**Sorry, I came up with most names, I want to start this story.**

**Thanks y'all! :D**

**The story will begin!**


	3. PLUS THIS

**Hey again!**

**So I promised to tell whih clan the main character, Foxthorn, will be in!**

**And it is...**

**SUNCLAN!**

**WOOO!**

**Alright here is what you need to see before you read the story:**

**Chapter 2 and Chapter 3**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Check on my profile and watch for the story! :D**


End file.
